Cheers Again Pilot
by Dav85
Summary: 16 Years after the End of Cheers the Boyds buy the Cheers


FADE IN:

INT. THE FAREWELL GALA - DAY

In the First Episode the famous Politican Couple Gouvenour Woody Boyd and Senator Kelly Gaines Boyd retire from their Agencys the were honourful farewelled buy President Murphy and other famous Politicans in a Great Gala with lot a Press present

EDDIE MURPHY A great Farewell to the greatest Politican Couple of the American History

A Reporter scream

REPORTER What's with the Clintons?

EDDIE MURPHY They don't count because they don't sleep together anymore

The Reporter sits down

REPORTER Im done

While Willy the 16 Year old Son of the Boyds eats tons of Shrimps

INT. THE RETIREMENT - DAY

They settle down with their 16 year Old fat and Lazy Son Willy in a Suburb of Boston and live a semi-retirement Suburban Life as they come in with the Taxi they are enpackage as they finish with that they begin their Life

Woody cuts the Grass, watch drunken Football and plan a Vendetta with his getting Older and search for Some Peace instead the loud and expensive Manhattan Gay Latino Couple Neighbor's Cedric and Bob they look at each other grimmy like Enemys when he is painting the House while Cedric and Boy builds a Dog House

Kelly cook some Pancakes and after that she go out and chat at the Garden Fence with the other Suburban Mums Linda,  
Ramona and Silvie about the Sexual Escapedas of the Other Mums

LINDA Do you here what Sheila have down?

SYLVIE No what?

LINDA She had a m nage a trois with Julio the Gardener and Billy the Plumber while she blowin Ronny the Cable Guy's Dick

RAMONA That nasty Bitch

as a Big Desperate Housewives Fan Kelly feelin compfortable and laugh with them

while Willy eats a lot of Pancakes and order some Family Pizza for himself, watch Cow & Chicken and Dexter's Laborety at Cartoon Network and play Halo 3 on the X-Box the Pizza comes he give no Tip and eat them while he watch Wrestling

WILLY Hello i want some Family Size Pizza with Peperoni, Ham, Shrimps,  
Olives, Anchovis, Artichocks,  
Mushrooms, Onions and Garlic

The Pizza Guy comes and rings at the Door Willy open the Door

PIZZA GUY Hello here is one Family Size Pizza for a happy Family

WILLY That's one Family Size Pizza for a Happy Guy

PIZZA GUY Oh than enjoy it

WILLY Oh yeah i will do that here is some Tip

PIZZA GUY To Generous my enormous Lord

The Boyds are happy but soon they decide that this is not Enough and the need some Improvement in their Life

INT. CHEERS AGAIN - DAY

One Day Woody walk down the Street and came down to the Cheers and see a Sign who tell that the Bar is to Sell and so he calls the Real Estate Agent and meet with him before the Cheers the Real Estate Agent is a freaky hibbly Guy in a Hawaii-Shirt a scuff Brown Jacket and too short Brown Trousers

WOODY Hello is there Real Eastate Agent Grottlebarner

GROTTLEBARNER Is online

WOODY Perfect i want to buy the Cheers

GROTTLEBARNER That's great i don't thought that i sell this Bar again

WOODY What Problem you have with that i love this Bar

GROTTLEBARNER Then is everything ok were we met?

WOODY Im standing directly before the Bar

GROTTLEBARNER Allright i step by

Grottlebarner come by the Way and greets Woody

GROTTLEBARNER Are you Woody?

WOODY Do you didn't know me i am the Former Gouvenor

GROTTLEBARNER Gouvenor of what?

WOODY Massachusets

GROTTLEBARNER What's Massachusets?

WOODY The State you life in are you really that stupid even i know that

GROTTLEBARNER See i don't care in which State i live in because i don't like States and i don't care for them

WOODY But it stands also at your Real Estate License

GROTTLEBARNER What Real Estate License?

WOODY That's Obvious

GROTTLEBARNER What's with the Deal?

Woody is that enthuiastic that he buy the Cheers without bargain

WOODY I take it

The Real Estate Agent is very happy too and shake Woody's Hand

GROTTLEBARNER We have a Deal

Woody drive home and tell his Family the great News

WOODY Hey People

WILLY Hey Dad

KELLY Hey my beloved Husband i have baked some Strawberry Cake for you

WOODY Thats wonderful Family i have big News to tell I found the perfect Idea to improve our Boring Life that we stucked in the Moment we are Bar Owners now i buyed the Cheers today

Willy asks Woody

WILLY What's the Cheers

and Kelly tell him

KELLY Thats a Bar your Father worked in the 80's and the Early 90's

They all happy with the Idea and so they are the new Owners of the Cheers

WOODY What do you think of that Idea?

KELLY I think it's a great Idea i liked the Cheers

WILLY Is there some Food too?

WOODY Yes we have Olives and Chips and Pretzles and Nuts

WILLY You allready got me with the Olives im in too

They Boyds move in and soon as they put a Waitress searched on the Window there is Carla and ask for Work

CARLA Hey Woody Im back in

WOODY Thats great Carla we just need a Bartender

CARLA I know the right Guy

WOODY You don't mean me or?

CARLA No i don't mean you Woody

WOODY Great because i am the new Sam Malone

CARLA I know that i mean my Son Gino

WOODY Hey i didn't see him for a long Time whats the little Rascal doin?

CARLA He's released from Jail today

WOODY Well everybody did Mistakes he's in too that's great lets celebrate this

CARLA You don't need a Waitress too

WOODY Im sure we need a Diane in Here

CARLA Jesus not that bad my Daughter Serafina is bad enough

WOODY Great she's on Board too

And so Carla calls Gino and Serfina with her Handy

CARLA Hey Gino i got Work for you

GINO Not at the Dumpster again?

CARLA No as a Bartender in the Cheers

GINO The Cheers open again?

CARLA Yes Woody is the new Owner

GINO Allright im in is step by soon Ciao until then

CARLA Ciao Gino

Carla hang up

CARLA Gino is on Board

WOODY That's great

Then she call Serafina

CARLA Hey Seranfina i got Work for you

SERAFINA Not at the Strip Club again or?

CARLA No in the Cheers

SERAFINA The Cheers open again?

CARLA Yes Woody and his Wife Kelly are the new Owners

SERAFINA Hey that's great i always got a Crush on Woody

CARLA Hey don't even think off it he is luckely married

SERAFINA As lucky as your Marriages?

CARLA That's something completely different i don't find the right Man Woody and Kelly are the perfect Couple

SERAFINA We see ive they are still that Perfect Couple when i shake my Booty for Woody

CARLA Don't talk that much Bullshit just step by

SERAFINA Ok until then Ciao Mama

CARLA Ciao Serafina

Carla hang up the Phone

CARLA Serafina is on Board too

KELLY That's wonderful

CARLA I think that comes from the wrong Person

KELLY What do you mean with that?

CARLA Nothing just forget it

Gino and Serafina come in the Bar soon and begin their Work

GINO Hello everybody

WOODY Hello Gino ive didn't see you for a Long Time

GINO Yes i was behind Close Bars

CARLA And that you will be in the Future too

Serafina smiles at Woody

SERAFINA Hey Woody

WOODY Hey Serafina

In this Moment Norm comes in and everybody screams

EVERYBODY Hey Norm

NORM Hi Folks gimme some Beer Woody

WOODY Allright Mr. Peterson

NORM It is possible that i am in the Cheers i thought it was closed for 16 Years

WOODY It was closed Mr. Peterson but now its reopenend

NORM Thats good Lets celebrate this with Free Beer i think

WOODY Ok Mr. Peterson because it's you

The Second Guest who comes in is Emilio a Garbageman who sits down and shake his Bandana out

EMILIO Thats a lot of Chemical Dust in the Garbage gimme some Beer Bartender to wash that out of my Lungs

GINO Allright Mr. Garbageman

Gino cone some Beer and shakes it over the Bar

The next Guests who comes in are Seth and Jimmy too Slackers who sitting down totally stoned and order some Beers and try to flirt with Serafina

SETH Hey that's some great Bar i think

JIMMY Yes lets make this to our new Local Bar

SETH That's a real good Idea Jimmy Barkeeper fix us some Beers

GINO In a Minute Guys

Gino cone some Beer and give it to them

Then Seth and Jimmy try to flirt with Serafina

JIMMY Hey you mediterran Fire wanna burn me with your hot Flames

But Serafina blocks out

SERAFINA In your Dreams Collegeboy

SETH We didn't see a College from the Inside but ou can count on it

SERAFINA (sniffy)  
Get Some Shower and get Clean than lets talk again

SETH Its just a Matter of Time

JIMMY So say I no Woman can resits us

CARLA And that Time didn't went too long

In this Moment Cliff and Paul come in

CLIFF Wow the Cheers got open again and theres Norm why you not call us and tell us that Norm

NORM I got no Time must drink

CLIFF Typically who is the new Owner of the Cheers?

NORM Who cares as long it give Beer in here

CARLA Woody is the New Owner

CLIFF Hey Woody first you were the Gouvenor and now you owns a own Bar you have done something with you Life

CARLA In Antipode to you Mailman

CLIFF Hey a Post Officer is a notable Person

CARLA Just for Dogs

WOODY Thanks Mr. Clavin a Compliment from you is like from a King

CARLA Yes like from a Lich King

Willy sits next to Norm look at him and for now one he is Role Model he is to sort of Fat Drunk that he will be in this Age

WILLY When i was big i want do be like you

SERAFINA Yes i think thats happen

KELLY Not when i can avoid it

NORM It is that bad to be me?

KELLY You know what i mean Norm

NORM Yes i know it

Some British Guest order a Dry Martini from Carla

SOPHISTICATED GUEST I take a Dry Martini shaked not stirred with a Green Olive on the Top

CARLA Allright Mr. Bond you get it

Carla aks Woody

CARLA Woody Do we have Green Olives?

While Woody gives the Olives to Carla and she fix the Martini for the Britishman and give it to him Cliff go Weisenheimer again

CLIFF Do you know that Green Olives are Black Olives that painted Green for real?

PAUL Cliff shut up you tellin this stupid Storys for many Years i can stand it anymore

EMILIO He's right Cliff shut up

CLIFF What do you want Garbageman you don't even wearing a real Uniform

NORM Cliff at least he wears his incompleted Uniform officially you wearing yours illegal you not a Mailman anymore

CLIFF In my Heart i will ever be a Mailman and no court order will hold me from that

As next Marvin comes in a gawky Nerd with Glasses who is Willys Math Tutor and Seth and Jimmy laugh because he was in their School

Seth screams

SETH Hey Loser i never thought that i see you in a Bar

JIMMY Well perhaps in a Gay Bar

Marvin looks angry but don't have the Guts to say something

MARVIN Hello Mrs. Boyd-Gaines

KELLY Hello Marvin Willy get ready for your Math Turtoring

WILLY But i want stay here with Norm

KELLY No i don't let you be throw the Way of a Fat Drunk its nothing against you Norm

NORM Its ok i am a Fat Drunk

KELLY Be more like Marvin

she looks at Marvin and he looking extremly nerdy so she reconsider her Statement

KELLY Well perhaps not like Marvin but defintly not like anyone in this Bar

And everybody screams

EVERYBODY Hey

And Kelly excuses

KELLY You know what i mean

and so the Boys sit down on the Table and Marvin tutors Willy Math Seranfina is bored and so she turns the music on hot tropical Rhytms and shes dancin to that very sexy Seth,  
Jimmy and Emilio are howling Norm and Paul are starring and Cliff are weisehheimering again

CLIFF Do you know that tropical rhytms are aborignial made to stay the Thunder God away

PAUL That matters nobody shut up and enjoy the Show

The Men are still howling and heckling and Serafina enjoys the Attention but she had this

SERAFINA You can watch it but you can't get it

Look even the Boys watching but Kelly goes to them

KELLY Willy Watch in your Book

WILLY No i want watch the Stripper

KELLY That's no Stripper thats our Waitress

SERAFINA Technically i am a Stripper

KELLY Ok Serafina is a Stripper but it's not for your Eyes Willy you and Marvin go in the Office to learn further

WILLY Always you disturb the Fun

Willy sulk and go with Marvin to the Office to learn further

In this Moment Rashir the Owner of the Iranian Restaurant who replaced Melvins comes down and scream very angry

RASHIR What is that Noise my Guests want to hear the slow and soft Rhytms of Persian Folklore while the enjoy my grandious Persian Cooking and nothing else

WOODY Im sorry Mr. Rashid we don't border your Guests anymore

CARLA But maybe the border themself

RASHIR Say nothing about my Customers Cher for the Poor

CARLA I can't say something about nothing thats are your Customers just like you a bunch of Chromosomes who counts Nothing like bad Saddam Look-a-Likes

RASHIR In my Country you will get hit with a Whip for such blasphemic Words

CARLA In my Country you get spanked for such Mustach by the Way cog the Mustard out of it you look like the Guy from Canibal Holocaust

RASHIR Ive done with that i just advised to make you to my Third Wife but that will never happen it's your own Fault

Carla laughs

CARLA What were the others a Donkey and a Chicken

Rashir leave angry the Cheers and go back upstairs in his Restaurant

CARLA One Idiot lesser lets move forward Cliff you the Next

WOODY No Carla we need our Customers to exist

CARLA Ok you right Woody just be quiet Cliff and drink more Beer

KELLY More Beer than that

PAUL He don't drink that much he is still one Step beyond a Norm Peterson

NORM That's Right im Undefeatable

In this Moment Pauls Chair crush down and everybody laughs

PAUL This Chairs are not that anymore they where 16 Years ago

Norm spotts

NORM Maybe it is why you as double as fat as 16 Years ago

In this Moment his Chair crush too

NORM Ok maybe the Chairs are not that anymore they been 16 Years ago

In this Moment the Transvestite Wanda comes in and sit at the Bar she order her Drink

WANDA One Bloody Mary please Sweet Boy

GINO Allright Mr. Dracula

WANDA Mrs. Dracula please

GINO Ok Mrs. Dracula

Gino fixing the Drink and give it to Wanda

INT. THE TRANSVESTITE - DAY

Cliff is smilin and winking at her she is smilin and winking back

NORM You know that she had a bigger Stick than you

Cliff loose his Smile and turn back

In this Moment Gagner comes in a big and strong but soft and shy Guy with Akne and a Afro wearing a Muscle Shirt he sit down

GAGNER One Beer please

GINO Allright Mr. Frankenstein

Gagner looking a little bit angry but then his Look wandering to the Transvestite and they both fall in Love for the First Look while Gino fix the Beer and want to give it to Gagner but he have only Eyes for Wanda

GAGNER Hey Darling can i spend you a Drink

WANDA Sure how i come to this Honour

GAGNER Normally i don't talk Women on but you are so beautiful that i can't resist

Wanda get's red

WANDA Oh thank you Mr. Charming you look cute too

GAGNER Want to leave this Bar after that Drink with me and have some Fun

WANDA I want Nothing More than that

and so they leave together holding Hands

GINO So we have a new strange Couple in her

CARLA Not as that strange as Cliff and his right Hand

Paul laughs

CARLA Or Paul and his Hoover

Paul didn't laugh anymore but than he reminds of something

PAUL I remember when you were my Hoover

Carla try to attack paul but Woody hold her back

WOODY What a Circus i missed that so im glad that i have this back

FADE OUT. 


End file.
